You are not a Sun (English)
by Minami4847
Summary: "Ryouta ain't the sun"/"I disagree with those theories whom said Ryouta is a sun." Just a little story about their journey of love.


"Ryouta ain't the sun"

"Eh?"

A pair of hazel iris just blinks for a moment before switched to look at a guy beside him.

"...Sei...cchi?"

Tilted his head, the blonde head not reaally know how should he give a reply this times, especially with that pair of dichromatic iris look intently at him.

"I disagree with those theories whom said Ryouta is a sun."

Completely, this day be named with 'confusion day' by Kise Ryouta. Sometimes the way of Akashi heir' thought it's really hard to be guessed, and this day is the one of.

.

.

.

 **You are not a Sun**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **You are not a Sun © Voly Ichi Yama**

 **900-ish words**

 **Warning : AU! Typo(s), Yaoi, BL, Grammatical Errors.**

 **Pair : AkaKi**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : T**

.

.

.

 **Seijuurou's POV**

I closes my eyes to avoiding the confusion stare from Ryouta' face, he's my lover also my /fiancee/ who miraculously get approval from my father. Not easy indeed, starting our relationship from in the second year in Teikou, resisted by Akashi Masaomi also being the hot topic for five years in the future.

But very thank for my stubbornness and also for the big effort who be made by my Ryouta, in the end both of us succeed to get approval from that bastard old man.

Allow me to remember a moment, I mess up and rejected all of woman who my father suggest me, all of Omiai events never attended by me—since I stayed with Ryouta, that so much of things I was broken. Start from the basic things of our relationship, there are morality and public opinion also the heaviest of it all are the rules who applied to me.

 _'It's no one can to ruling me.'_

 _'You can't to reject me, Seijuurou.'_

 _'But, not now, father.'_

Indeed my father is headstrong, nevertheless it's a pity since he is lose if compared with me. Bull session of us has happened a few of month ago, he's threaten me if I should abandon Ryouta behind, and I chose to threaten him if I will throw off Akashi's name if he's have a guts to touch someone who become mine already. Considering if what would I do can giving hard punch of our family's name, my father gave his approval.

And with the requirements who successfully broken by my beloved blond.

 _'If he's successfully to become the best from now until later, I will gave my approval to both of you.'_

 _'Deal.'_

Since that time, Ryouta's terrible days was started. A smile be carved by me when I remember how much the effort Ryouta do to fulfill my father requirements for his flight school. Being an Akashi isn't easy indeed, and Ryouta know it well, the good news is Ryouta can be the best at his second semester.

Hopefully he is able to continue to be the best for the future, since I don't really want to find another way so father do not to revoke his own approval.

"Hufft—! Seicchi was annoys me ssu!"

That melodious chant of his voice make my eyes reopen slowly. And the greet I got it's totally cute, Ryouta who puffed his cheeks, his lips who been pursed, it's all can't hold me to not give pinch on him.

"Hufft—!"

Once again Ryouta gave his upset to me, and this time his hands be folded while his eyes closed and the face thrown away. Ah, it seems I have seen the flushed cheeks on there.

My hand be moved, and started to caress one of his cheek, those bright irises owned by Ryouta be opened, look at me from his corner eyes, I smiled.

"Ryouta ain't the sun."

I replaying my sentence who has released at a moment ago.

"He is not a sun."

Now, his face look at me fully, the pair of his hazel orbs just blinks for a while until those two petite clods be open—

"Why?"

—asking for something who seemed he's not rethink anymore. Asking in reflex, he's my Ryouta.

I'm be silent, letting the time to be passed and the curiosity hang on my Ryouta. After sighs and raise my back from back of the sofa, I take Ryouta into my arms, hug him tightly and not letting him to go away.

"If he is the sun—"

My eyes be closed and my hand started to hug his waist more tight than before.

"—then, I'm not be able to reach him."

My head move to down—hiding on his neck folds, inhale the citrus scent who identic of Ryouta.

"If he is the sun, then I'm not be able to see him—"

Stopped in a while, I landing a kiss on Ryouta's shoulder who I felt started to trembling.

"—even from a far though."

I've uphold my head, watching Ryouta who has froze, I know he's surprised and this thing quite fun to be seen for me. My hand moved for caress his head, other one just tightened my hug to him.

"If Ryouta is a sun, then I'm never can to have him."

Move again, I give the light kiss on Ryouta's right cheek, moved down onto the pinkish soft clods, make his meet with mine. Eliminating the space and shared the same warmth.

 _Ryouta ain't the sun._

That because the sun is belonged to everyone.

 _Ryouta is Ryouta._

And Ryouta is mine.

I releasing our kiss, it's looks clearly the red on Ryouta's face and I smiled amused who making Ryouta drown his head onto my neck folds.

"Seicchi no baka!"

"Ryouta ain't the sun, indeed."

 **「ＦＩＮ」**

* * *

 **[A/N]** Hello, this the first time for me to writing with English, since English not my native language I'm very sorry for so much of grammatical errors I have made.

And the last, thanks for taking time to read this one ^^


End file.
